A midsummer's night's snarl
by Caleb-Darkholme
Summary: Caleb, the alpha, the chosen one, the first born. He was born to lead this pack through the ages. However, a new evil has emerged. Can Caleb deal with these problems in the manner of an alpha? or will it slowly destroy him. M for sexual/violent themes. OC
1. The enemy

Deep, dark, ominous clouds filled the sky as a flash of pure silver shot through the forest. Bouncing from tree to tree the silver blur ripped holes in the trees with its sharp claws. It came to a sudden halt and snarled violently. The wolf's face, scrunched up threateningly, was a perfect blend of silver and the darkest black imaginable around the deep, pupilless emerald eyes.

Without a moments warning about five other wolves slid to a stop right behind the alpha. They all snarled violently into the darkness. That's when another, much different blur flew through the area. Pure black, with specs of blue, shot through the area and a loud whimper sounded from behind the alpha instantly. He knew it was gone. He howled as he turned and saw the male just behind him, or at least half of him.

The younger male's legs and hind quarters were now several feet behind him and twitching violently. The alpha walked up slowly to the still alive top half and leaned down. With a little lick just under his eye, he snapped open his jaw and crushed the younger wolf's head between his mandibles.

This was a new age, Werewolves and Vampires no longer had the unspoken truce. They were in fact in a war, and it seemed the only way to get out of it was for one to kill the other. Many things had changed through the years. Werewolves and Vampires had both evolved, making them a thousand fold stronger. Werewolves no longer needed the full moon to change, in fact it didn't even have to be dark anymore, though most of them waited for nightfall anyways. Vampires were stronger, faster, and more importantly healed almost instantly. Even worse...was a select few were now day walkers.

Caleb Fredrickson had everything going for him. He owned the small cafe just outside of Gatlinburg , Tennessee , the heart of the Smokey Mountains , perhaps the most beautiful sight in all of America . He was young, single, and very well off. Obviously the ability to stay the same age forever is always a plus, well most of the time at least.

He stepped into the cafe, greeting his regulars with the same happy carefree visage that he always carried. He stepped through his back room and turned looking into the mirror. His tanned face was scarred and weathered, yet it gave off a certain softness in the perfect emerald eyes. On his broad shoulders rested a casual t-shirt that was tight around his chest and stomach. He had always prided himself on being built well.

He sat down behind his desk in the back room of the cafe and leaned back in his chair. His feet went up immediately with a yawn. The moment his feet hit the desk however a woman opened and slammed the door shut. She strode across the room to his desk and within seconds his collar of his shirt was tight between her fists. "Where is my husband?" He hissed at him.

He remained calm, staring up at her for a moment without losing the small smile that he had across his lips. "Your husband is dead, now...Let go of my shirt before we have problems." He said calmly. She shucked the chair backwards, and he went into a tumble before rolling off his neck and popping up, sending him up into the air and landing perfectly on his feet. He shot toward her, a wicked burst of inhuman speed. Slamming her against the far wall he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I could have let him bleed to death you little bitch, I am the alpha and you will not disrespect me!" He snarled violently.

Letting go of her he dusted off her shoulders and glared. "Now, Leave." She left, absolutely horrified. He took in a deep breath. There was reason they named him Alpha. It was said that when one was born of the wolf without the focus in their eyes, he would lead them through the darkest time. His mother gave birth to him in her wolf form and when he came out his eyes were perfect emerald and without the small black pupil.

He was supposed to be their savior from the darkest time, which he had still yet to see. Sure, one of his pack just died, but that wasn't all that out of the ordinary. How it happened is what dazzled him. Something cut the wolf in half….

"Eh Boss." A gruff voice came from the suddenly opened door.

"What is it?" Caleb said.

"Someone on the phone for you." The deep gruff voice said as he closed the door. He stepped over to his desk, sitting slowly and lifting the receiver.

"Caleb Fredrickson."

"Mr. Fredrickson…" A cool, sadistic female voice sounded through the phone. "Yes…"

"My name is Natasha, I've just recently moved into town and was told I should make my presence known to the alpha." She said her voice like honey sliding over skin.

"Of course." He said smiling slightly. "I suppose I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes sir, I tend to hunt around the streams…Perhaps I will see you there." The line went dead.

That night the all to familiar blur of pure silver bounced through the woods. The smoky mountains provided him with the perfect cover, his silver blending in perfectly with the grey of the smoke. He stopped as his feet treaded through water and he looked up stream. There she was, as beautiful as she sounded. A light red fur, so light it was almost pink and with amber eyes. She sat at the bank gnawing on a still wriggling fish.

He stepped toward her slowly and dipped his head into the water quickly, and with a flick of his neck ripped a fish clean out of the water. Okay…So he was showing off a little. He moved toward her, snapping the fish's backbone between his jaws. He lowered himself to the ground near her, to which she looked up and gave a small growl of recognition.

After their meal he slowly turned back into the human form, kneeling down and dipping the long maw of shoulder length hair into the river and flinging it back . He tied it in a small, nape neck ponytail and looked over to her. Smiling slightly at her nearly naked form as she redressed, he took in her every curve. She was truly as beautiful as she had sounded. Jet black hair, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Perfect curves, a little over five feet tall.

"Mr. Fredrickson," she said stepping over to him and holding out her hand. "

Caleb." He said slowly as he shook hers.

"Very nice to meet you."

"You as well, What brings you to Tennessee ?" He asked searching her eyes for the answers before she could answer.

"I was being…"

"Hunted…" He interrupted with a small nod. "Of course, that's why many seek me out, Your under my protection now." She nodded slowly at him and bit her lip. "No need to worry, hunters don't dare come through here…We have much worse things to worry about." He said bowing his head to her. "Go home and rest. Your one of my pack now, I expect you to be a good citizen. Go out, get a job, support yourself and the pack will protect you."

The next few days were relatively quiet, he hunted alone every night. Taking in every little sound, the first night he took down a deer and stripped the corpse of all meat, eating down to the very last of it. The second and third he stuck with fish. The fourth night however would prove to be a very interesting one.

There was the flash again, quickly sliding past the pure emerald eyes of the alpha. He followed, a silver streak through the air, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Finally the black and blue streak stopped and the silver one slammed into the human form. He turned from wolf to human quickly and pinned the figure against the tree nearest them both. Staring down at the source of the streak his eyes narrowed.

She was fast, and strong, but she was no wolf. He could smell it on her. Wavy brown hair, and deep pools of melted chocolate for eyes made up her face. Cool pale skin, absolutely flawless from what he could see. She stared up at him and spoke her voice soft and passionate. "You caught me…"

He stared down at her. It was, for some odd reason, impossible for him to even try to intimidate her. She seemed to be impervious to him. He kept her pinned to the tree, though she didn't fight to get away. "Who are you?" He said as an absolutely seductive scent washed through his nostrils.

She chuckled lightly as she stared up at him, the cold brown eyes seemingly penetrating his very being. " Shiloh ," She said, her voice sliding through his ears. It was so hard to not lean in and try to kiss her, even if his better judgment yelled for him not to. His body seemed to press against her as she spoke.

"Why'd you kill my friend?" He asked his nose slowly running along the side of her face and through her hair.

"He was weak." She answered sweetly. "Didn't deserve to be in your pack so I too the liberty of removing the weakest link."

"And since when do you know what's best for my pack?"

She simply smiled at him, that perfect smile that seemed to erase every thought from his mind. "If you're going to kiss me, cut the foreplay." She said as soft and passionate as every. He fought it even as the wolf inside him yearned to rip her clothes off right here against this very tree and ravage her perfect body.

But he didn't kiss her, in fact the human had complete control over the situation. He let go of her, to which she was a bit disappointed, and moved back a couple steps. "Stay away from my pack." He said firmly. He tried to turn, to leave, to not look at her. None of them worked. She still stood, perfectly against the tree the soft pale curves staring back at him.

He snarled at her and turned on a heel, as he walked the silver wolf came back into existence and he shot through the forest. What in the hell was that? He had never been so naturally attracted to anyone as a human. Natasha wolf was that attractive to him, but as a human, she was beautiful, but not like that.

He leapt into the air as a deer came into view. He soared over it, and in mid air, sank his large canines into the top of its head and with a great snarl flipped over the deer and sent it flying violently into the tree. It died instantly, its back snapping in half like a car slamming into a tree going over a hundred. It wrapped around the tree and fell to the ground instantly. He padded up to it and gazed down. Eyes glazed over and perfectly black he slumped his head down and sniffed.

He howled up into the air and within that moment the whole pack was with him. He nudged passed the older ones and licked one of the younger pups. There were a few pups, even though the probability of a werewolf child living through childbirth was very low. He nudged it all the way to the deer, who's skin was the only thing holding it together. The smaller one growled a little and the other pups followed him to the carcass.

He watched as the pups sharp teeth tore through the flesh of his kill and began to devour the corpse. He lowered his head slightly toward them before slowly moving to the side and slumping down to the floor to watch them. The other wolves were quite obviously confused by this action. He'd always been the kind of leader that had the motto of 'feed your own damn kids' and then he did this.


	2. Their back

He got back home that night, pulling on his boxers and collapsing onto the couch. He was exhausted. Things were getting rough now. This woman showing up was the beginning of something he didn't want. She wasn't a wolf, and yet she was not human. That could only mean one of a few things and when he really thought about it he narrowed it down to one simple possibility that horrified him. They were back. 

Black night gown billowing behind her, Shiloh 's perfect curves were bare except her undergarments and the silk see-through night gown. She stood on the balcony of the old Victorian home that the others own. Hidden between a hill and a surrounded by trees in every direction, the home was the perfect hideaway for them. 

"You're up late…" A tall slender man walked to the open oak doors. His black coal like eyes ran along her body slowly. 

"Thank you for the already known information Zachariah, What do you want?" She asked a hint of sarcasm in her tone. 

"Just checking on everyone." He replied without pulling his eyes from her. "Perhaps you should find someone else's ass to stare at Zachariah, because if you even think about it I will rip your penis off and feed it to the wolves." She said as slow and passionate as ever. 

"So violent Shiloh …" He said grinning wide enough to bare his fangs. "Good night." He bowed slightly to her back and left her. 

"Idiots…" She whispered to herself as she leaned against the railing of the balcony. That man earlier. The wolf. He smelt so…Devine. There was something about him that she couldn't get out of her head. Something confusing, yet it was as if she knew it by heart. It was really confusing her. She stared up at the stars and sighed. 

Natasha stood in the shower, the jet black hair now matted to her face. She leaned up into the water, letting it flow over her face and slide along the front of her. She sighed a bit as she leaned against the shower wall. She knew she was safe here, she could feel it, and yet the words of the alpha left her restless. 

What could possibly be worse then those hunters? Was it even possible to be any more ruthless then them? She couldn't imagine anything worse, and yet the wisest of them says there is. She stared silently into the clear glass of the shower wall, letting the water slid over her breasts and down her front. 

Caleb woke the next morning, Sports center staring back at him from his flat screen mounted above the fireplace. He smiled a bit and stood. Walking slowly into the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes and pulled out a box of cereal. After making himself a bowl, he moved back into the living room and sat on the couch again. These guys on Sports Center always made him laugh. They always talked like they actually knew all the big names in all these sports but in all actuality that little earpiece fed them every ounce of information they have within that tiny little brain of theirs. 

He shook his head and finished off his bowl of cereal. It was too early to go into work so he figured he go out for a little run. He pulled on a pair of shorts over his boxers and grabbed his iPod on the way out the door. He strapped it to his bare bicep and turned it on. He set the earplugs into his ear and was filled with the music of Guns and Roses filled his head. His feet were light and agile on the ground even with his size as he bobbed and weaved his way through trees and other obstacles. 

The song switched a few minutes later to Re-align by Godsmack. He grinned a little as the song started in his head. He loved it. Sprinting straight at a tree he planted his right foot onto it and back flipped off it landing in full stride to continue running again. Show off… Shiloh thought to herself as she made her way through the tree tops. She watched him, thankful she was impervious to the sun now. Not a single leave fell as she followed, the tight leather pants fitting snugly on her perfect thighs as she moved. The white tank didn't even catch on any stray branches she moved so gracefully. 

Caleb made his way back to his home, completely unaware he was followed all the way there and he stepped inside. He jogged all the way into his room and removed the iPod. Throwing it on the bed, he moved into his closet and ran through the choices. What to wear to work today? He grinned a little as he pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a plain white T. 

After getting out of the shower, he slid into his clothes and grinned. He moved into the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter, sure he could probably get there faster running, but he didn't want to give away what he was to the citizens that made him money. That's just not good business.

Natasha walked slowly into the Café, stepping up to the bar on the far side and sitting at one of the stool. She ordered some coffee and looked up at the T.V. in the corner. The news was just showing that there was traces of blood out in the woods, but they figured that it was just animals. She couldn't help but chuckle. Not because the man's death was funny, but because the news was partially right. 

She stared down into the coffee, silently contemplating what was going on. She was still very new to this town, and yet the people had taken her under their wing as if she had been here for years. And Caleb was very nice, even if he was harsh sometimes. Not to mention he was so handsome. She sighed a little and looked up to the television again. 

The night was silent for the longest time, unnaturally silent, even for the peaceful town. That is, until the sirens went off. Every police officer within fifty miles was flying down the highway to see this. Over the radio they called it a suicide, but if examined thoroughly by the correct eyes, something much worse could be brought out. 

A barn just north of town was the source of the call. Brand new red wood barn doors sat open enough to see inside. Right in the middle of the large barn was the scene. A man, couldn't be older then thirty years of age, hung from the rafters. His neck broken so bad, that his head teetered from side to side. The peculiar thing however, is how the man got into the rafters to set it up. There was no ladder leading up, or ever anywhere near suggesting he may have kicked it down. 

This is where the investigators missed a vital piece of information, that even if they had found most of them wouldn't know what to think of it. Two wounds, about the size of pin pricks, located just to the side of his jugular vein. 

Caleb stepped into his office, it had been a slow day. But the moment he sat down his door opened and the bartender poked his head in again. "Sir, turn it to the news." He said simply as he closed the door. 

Caleb did what he was asked. Grabbing the remote and turning it to channel 5. The news caster came on and spoke instantly. "Suicide in town last night, Roger Barnett was found hanging from the rafters of his barn this morning. This is a horrible tragedy for his family, however the case has not been completely closed just yet. Though police aren't giving any information on the subject there is something there that is completely baffling them. Any more news and we will send it your way." 

He turned off the television and sighed slightly. It was bad now. They were hunting. This was bad. Why couldn't they just feed off each other? He knew they could, but they insisted on getting a 'real' meal. So…It seamed it was time for him to fulfill this so called 'destiny'. "Fucking great…" He grumbled. 


	3. The promise

He moved back into his home late that night, he didn't even had time to hunt tonight. He had to run to the store and then go and interview this band to play at the café. He grabbed his iPod and stuffed it in his pocket before slowly doing up his hair into a sloppy nape neck pony tail. He changed into a pair of sweats and an older tee.

He bit his lip a little as he plugged the earbud into his ear again. Godsmack once again playing in his ear he moved out to his car and sped out of the house once again. He drove to the grocery store and slid into the parking lot.

Natasha walked slowly down the road, it wasn't too late but the crescent moon hung high in the sky. She'd seen the news earlier and needed to clear her head so she figured the cool night air could calm her nerves. She stepped lightly her eyes not focused on anything as he mind ran though all the things that had happened in the last few weeks. A man walked by her and looked her up and down for a moment before continuing on his path.

She sighed a little as the perfect azure eyes gazed up at the moon, and in that single moment she was swept from her feet and planted against the wall of a nearby alley. She tried to scream but found it was muffled by a cold pale hand. She tried to fight, but she found herself unnaturally overpowered by the hard body pressed against her.

The other cold hand squeezed her breast hard as it traveled down her body and she tried to break free. The much taller man made easy pickings of the pants she was wearing, literally tearing them from her hips. She felt his hard dick press against her thigh and she let out another muffled scream.

"Shut up bitch." The cold hard voice of Zachariah spoke as his free hand ran along her ass and squeezed it hard. "You'll enjoy it if you'd just shut the fuck up." He spun her around and pinned her against a nearby dumpster, and in that little movement he had her held up and her legs apart.

She screamed again as his dick slammed hard into her pussy. She still squirmed, fought against his elite power. He was stronger then a wolf? This wasn't good. She fought and fought but only made matters worse. "Dammit bitch." He said slamming his hips into her. She finally bit the shit out of Zach's hand and as he pulled back, the wound instantly healing she tried to spin around. He was fast. He grabbed her around her waist even as she screamed and continued to fuck her hard even as she tried to flee.

Caleb's eyes shifted quickly. No one else in the store seemed to hear it, but he heard it perfectly. The scream. It was a wolf, he could tell. He left the basket in the middle of the aisle and sprinted out the door turning into a wolf as soon as he hit the shadows.

Zach's throbbing cock slammed into her without mercy even as she cried herself hoarse. He ripped himself out of her pussy long enough to cum all over her back. Slowly stroking himself he found her much more submissive under his grasp. "That's right you little hoe." He said to the crying woman. "Lets try something new." He slowly pressed his still hard throbbing cock against her asshole. "No…" She said between sobs. "No please….Please…" She pleaded.

Caleb snarled and as soon as Zach turned around to see what the hell was growling at him he side had a pair of long sharp canines sunk into it and he was thrown into the wall. The wolf showed no mercy. Attacking him from every direction, however he wasn't going to kill him. No he had a much worse punishment. He rammed him, and sunk his fangs into his face even as the vampire screamed in agony.

Caleb began to tear flesh from the man's body completely of, muscle and all being torn from its place and thrown into various areas of the alleyway. Finally it got to where he stopped healing because of the quickness of the injuries. Caleb bit him one final time, ripping his entire package from his body and throwing it across the way.

The vampire howled in pain, and he slowly turned back to his human form. He looked down and nodded. He wouldn't have to change this time. His clothes seemed to stay in one piece from the change. He stared down at the vampire, who was now slowly dieing from loss of blood. If he wasn't fed soon he'd die right there in the alleyway and turn to ash when the sun came up.

Caleb snorted and took a lead step before slamming the end of his foot right into his now empty crotch. Blood flew in every direction from the man and he turned slowly looking to Natasha. She stared wide eyed at him, not even bothering to redress herself while he completely destroyed the vampire.

She wasn't sure whether she should be grateful or absolutely terrified by the act. He had been less merciful then the man, and yet it was all in her defense. Her jaw shook slowly as she wiped at her eyes and looked down to the bloody disgusting looking being. It didn't even look like a man anymore, one of his eyes laying limply across his cheek, half of his face torn off. He was missing half his chest, his ribcage exposed to the cool nights wind. And probably the worst part was the spot between his legs where his package once resided.

Caleb stared at her for a moment and took off the sweats and moved over to her. He helped her get them on and wrapped an arm around her. It was a little chilly but he'd live in just his boxers until he got her to safety. "Come on.." He said slowly as he guided her toward his car.

He pushed open the door that he never locked, or at least until tonight. Slowly he moved her through the home. "Lets get you in the shower." He said slowly as he moved to the bathroom. He opened the door with his knee and slowly sat her on the counter, to which she just stared at him as he moved to the large shower door.

Caleb started the shower and got it warm for her before moving toward her. "Come on.." He said easing her up onto her feet. She just stood there staring at him, it made him feel kind of bad. He stared back for a moment before looking over her body. "Come on, lets get you in the shower." He said helping her slide her/his clothes off. Guiding her into the shower he bit his lip a little. Normally he would have joined her in there with no problems, but not tonight. "Call me if you need anything." He said walking out the door, but leaving it open.

He stood out in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to get done. He had made her some eggs and a steak, rare obviously. The coffee maker went off and he turned to pour two cups. Natasha stepped into the room, only a towel wrapped around her, the jet black hair plastered to her head. He turned and smiled a bit at her. He grabbed the plate of food and her cup of coffee carrying it to the table and setting it down.

Walking to her, he sat a hand at the center of her back and walked her toward his room. "I'll get you some clothes." He said slowly as they stepped into his closet. He reached over and grabbed a pair of his shorts and an old T-shirt. She had already dropped her towel when he turned around and he slowly helped her into the clothes, though she was a bit reluctant she remained completely silent.

He got her back to the table and she sat and stared at the food for a moment before slowly starting to eat. Every bite or so she would look up at him and then back at the food. He simply looked back at her. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, and she didn't know what to say to him after what he'd done for her.

Watching her finish the steak he walked around and helped her up. "Your staying with me for a while, Nothings going to hurt you while you're here." He said taking her to his room. "Lay down, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No…" She finally spoke and he turned to her slowly. "Its okay, you've…You've got a big enough bed for us both."

"You sure?" He asked looking her up and down for a moment. When she nodded he smiled a little at her and moved over to the side of the bed. She was already in bed by the time he had stripped down to his boxers and slid in. "Your coming to work with me in the morning. I don't want you out of my sight for a few days." He said looking over at her.

"Thank you…" She said weakly as a tear streamed down her face. He shook his head slowly and wiped the tear from her eye. "Its fine Natasha….Don't worry."

He woke early the next morning, her arm slung over his midsection. Smiling a bit he looked over at the clock and sighed. He didn't have to be to work for another five or so hours, so he wouldn't bother waking her. He closed his eyes again and stared at the inside of his eye lids.

He caught the scent before he could sense her, but soon he could feel her outside the home. Caleb turned his head to look at the mass of jet black hair covering the sleeping face. He slid out of the bed, doing his best to keep her asleep. He slipped into a pair basketball shorts and moved silently through the house.

He pushed open the front door and the woman stared back at him. Shiloh gave a little grin and slowly walked toward him, her hips swaying from side to side as she moved. She threw her head to the side, sending the brown hair to the other side of her shoulder. She seemed to move in slow motion to him, like something right out of a movie.

She stepped right up to him, mere inches from his body. She slid her fingertips along the side of his face. "Nice to see you again." She said in the most passionate voice he'd ever heard. She didn't even have to try and she had the wolf inside him roll over.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying not to react to the feel of her cold fingers along his face.

"Oh you mean you haven't figured it out yet?" He said closing the remaining distance to his body. "I'm your worst nightmare." She whispered slowly into his ear. "I'm the vampire that will change the way people look at us forever, Why'd you kill Zachariah?"

He swallowed slightly, she was way to close to his neck for his liking but she smelt so sweet that he couldn't even think of moving. "He raped one of my pack, so I ripped his dick off." He said slowly as the wolf inside him panted and he tried to get it to calm down.

"I see…" She said in that slow smooth seductive tone. "Then you tasted his blood." She said, her nose sliding down the side of his head to sniff along his jugular. "Tasted the sweet mixture of blood and flesh and saliva." He could feel her hot breath dance along the side of his neck and he almost moaned.

"Whats your point?" He said focusing on the point of the conversation to keep from getting hard.

"Well, why should you get the privilege of super natural blood, and I have to settle for useless humans and my own kind?" She said lightly kissing the side of his neck.

He swallowed a little and at that point she knew if she wanted him she could have him. He shook his head slowly. "I was protecting her…Different situation and if you bite me your fate will be the same as his." He threatened though it was completely empty. "Will it now?" She said, that slow seductive tone making him fight even harder to not get hard while her body was pressed firmly against him. He could feel her every curve. The toned core followed by beautiful soft breasts. Stop it dammit! He yelled at himself. He felt her tongue slide lightly over the side of his neck and he stepped back a little.

"Go find someone else to seduce." He said turning around instantly and walking back into his house.

"You'll be mine before the week is out wolf…" She said grinning slightly as he disappeared into the house.


End file.
